Unabridged Yautja Terms Reference
by G.Fawkes
Summary: Pretty much just what it says... This is a reference for all of those Alien/Predator writers and betas out there. Additions and comments are welcome. Has a higher rating simply because I didn't censor definitions.


I've mentioned in the past that I have a slight O.C.D. about details. All right, so it's not so slight. That being said, what I have done is dredged books and the internet to bring all of our wonderful Alien/Predator fanatics a complete listings of terms and phrases. This is by far unfinished and I do welcome additions and adjustments (if they can be verified).

There are Fan Made terms listed within this reference but these terms are of such a caliber that they are reasonable within the cannon world of Yautja and Xenomorphs.

Now then...

**_Read on, my pretties!_**

* * *

**NAMES**

These are actual names from the BOOKS.

Not all of them have definitions

**'A'ni-de**  
**'Aseigan**: Servant.  
**Bakuub**: Straight spear.  
**Chulonte  
Ci'tde**  
**Dachande**: Different knife.  
**Da'dtou-di**: Femminine for "little knife."  
**Da-ec'te  
Etah'-dte  
Ghardeh  
Gkyaun  
Ki'vik'non  
Lar'nix'va  
Mahnde  
M'icli-de  
Nat'ka'pu  
Ne'dtesei**: It was the name of Dachande/Yeyinde's ship in AvP: Prey.  
**Nei'hman  
Oc'djy  
Skemte  
Skl'da'-si  
Tichinde  
Vk'leita  
Warkha**  
**Yeyinde**: Brave one.

* * *

**BASIC TERMS**

**Agaj'ya**: Realm.

**'Aseigan**: Servant.

**Bhu'ja**: Ghost.  
**Bpi-de**: End, finish, enough  
**Chi-ytei**: Embrace, hug.  
**Ch'hkt-a**: Excited.

**Chiva**: Trial  
**C'jit**: An explative, possibly a mispronounced "shit" adopted from human dialect.

**C'ntlip**: Alcohol-like beverage. Very strong. "Firey brew," possibly served hot?

**Dekna:** Eyes

**Dia-shui**: Yautja musk.

**Dha-viath:** Disaster

**Dhi'rauta**: Cunning  
**Dteinou**: Messenger.  
**Dtai'kai'-dte**: Possibly meaning hunt or battle.  
**Dto**: Possibly forest or jungle, but not tree.

**Gahn'tha-cte:** Ruthless

**Gkei'moun**: Possibly simple, maybe likely a "simple" type of object or animal.

**Gry'sui-bpe**: Stampede.

**Guan:** Night

**Halkrath**: Shadow

**H'chak**: Mercy

**H'dlak**: Fear  
**H'dui'se**: The scent of yautja musk.  
**Hiju**: A spear position used in battle, likely one done to use the edge as a swinging blade rather than stabbing tool.  
**H'ka-se**: Translates to "now."

**H'ko: **No  
**Hult'ah**: Possibly a lookout or rear guard.  
**H'ulij-bpe**: Crazy.

**Ikthala**: Cataclysm

**Ikthya-de**: Umbra

**Jehdin**: Individual

**Jedhin-Jedhin**: Hand to hand combat where anything goes, usually non-fatal.  
**Ju'dha**: Water.

**Ka'rik'na**: What it's called when "the summoning" is performed. This is a loud call used by isolated individuals to call apon their yautja brethren, and for clan leaders to call their students and fellow hunters while on the hunt.

**Ka'Torag-na: ****Lurking**

**Kiande**: Hard

**Kehrite**: The training and sparring room. Machiko Noguchi called it "The Pit."  
**Kha'bj-te**: Maniac/reckless.

**Ki'cte**: Seemingly a demand, like saying "this is an order!"

**Kiloun**: Wood.  
**Kjuhte**: Void.

**Kujhade**: Destroyer  
**Kwei**: Coward, cowardly.  
**Kv'var**: Hunting exercises.

**Lar'ja**: Dark.  
**Luar-ke**: Moon

**L'ulij-bpe**: Crazy

**Mar'cte**: Killer.  
**Mei-jadhi**: Sister

**Mei'hswe**: Brother.  
**Mesh'in'ga**: "The battle dreamtime." This is what it is called when the thrill of danger or the hunt brings forth past memories of great battles in one's past.

**Mi**: Fire.

**Nain-de**: A type of hunt  
**Nan'ku**: Possibly alive, or more likely, breathing.

**N'ritja**: Dance

**Na'tauk**: Salute

**Naxa**: A type of fruit.

**N'dui'se**: Yautja scent

**Nihkou'te**: Tusk.  
**N'-ithya**: Earth, ground, dirt, land.  
**Nok**: Unit of measurement, equivilant to 13 inches.  
**Nrak'ytara**: Guardian.  
**N'yaka-de**: Master.  
**Paya**: Paya is used to refer to deities and to great warriors… NOT a specific Goddess.  
**Pauk**: An explative, similar to "Fuck."

**P'kya'uha**: Sniper

**Pyode**: Soft

**R'ka**: Fire

**Sain'ja**: Warrior.  
**Setg'in**: Plague, or something fast and deadly. Possibly an ancient yautja caste, or an animal species.  
**S'pke**: A kind of fruit stew.

**Syra'yte** - Head

**S'yuit-de**: Another explative. Possibly the equivalent of us yelling "bastard" or "son of a bitch."  
**Tarei'hsan**: General term for bug.  
**Te'dqi**: Xenomorph spittle secretion used to line hive walls.  
**Thän**: A specific planet the yautja know of, referred to as "a world of dense metals and poisonous weather." Possibly where their metals come from.

**Thei-de**: Dead, sometimes used to refer to stupidity as well.

**Th'syra**: Skull  
**Thwei**: Blood.  
**Tjauke**: Possibly meaning rock but it does NOT compressed dust.

**U'darahje**: Abomination

**Ui'stbi**: Geography.  
**U'sl-kwe**: Final rest.  
**Var**: What the yautja call a specific planet that humans colonized and turned into an ultimate big game hunting resort.

**Vayuh'ta**: Air.  
**Vor'mekta**: Stalker

**U'darahje**: Abomination.

**Yeyin** - Brave

**Yin'tekai** - Honor

**Zabin** - Insect or unworthy

**Zazin**: Self centered, pompous  
**Z'skuy-de**: Convulsions/spasms or the eruptive phase of Xenomorph gestation.

* * *

**PHRASES**

**Chi'-dte ooman-di lou'-dte Dahdtoudi kalei:** The gist is "you love human women and want to father Dahdtoudi's children." What I can translate is: "Chi'-dte human-di child barer Dahdtoudi kalei." So it may be that Chi'-dte means you love or love, and kalei is some sort of shortened version of that annoyingly infamous "bare my children," phrase.  
**Dhi'ki-de:** The sleep near death.

**Dtai'kai'-dte sa-de nau'gkon dtain'aun bpi-de:** The fight begun would not end until the end.  
**Ell-osde' pauk:** "Fuck you."  
**Hma'mi-de:** Usually used in collaberation with "Payas leitjin-de," possibly a sort of prayer or declaration of forgiveness or mercy.  
**Kainde Amedha Chiva:** The hard meat trial, the blooding hunt.

**Ki'sei** - I agree/I understand  
**Nain-desintje-de:** The pure win. "Perfect," to those who play fighting games.  
**Nan-de Than-guan:** The Kiss of Midnight.

**Payas leitjin-de:** Remember God's practice.

**Thar'n-da s' yin'tekai** - Strength and honor  
**Thin-de le'hsaun 'aloun'myin/bpi-de gka-de hsou-depaya:** Learn the gift of all sights, or finish the dance of the fallen gods.

* * *

**TECHNOLOGY & ARMOUR**

**'Awu'asa':** Battle armor and gear.

**Akrei-non:** Bombs, explosives.  
**Al'Nagara:** Long sword.  
**Bhrak-chei:** Speargun

**Chakt'ra:** Smart disk.

**Dai'kte:** Wristblades.  
**Dah'Nagara:** Short sword.  
**Dlex:** A strong, flexable matereal able to withstand most blades and acids. Most likely leathery or metalic.

**Ek'so Oota:** Combat exosuit.  
**Gkinmara:** A sensory camera.  
**H'sai-de:** A scythe-like sword.

**Ki'cti-pa:** Wristblades.  
**Kv'Vurj-de:** Energy flachette.

**Lou-dte:** Crawler robot, deposits facehugger eggs. Also a slur for females, translating to "child-maker."

S**ivk'va-tai:** Plasmacaster/shoulder cannon

**Tarei'hsan loops:** ... "Bug loops?" Possibly the dlex straps with recording devices on them.

**Taun'dcha:** Pistol, firearm, sidearm, gun.  
**T'gou u'linja**: Netgun

**Tyioe-ti:** Escape pod.

* * *

**SPECIES**

**Bisor:** A small, dog-like species of mammal indigionous to the planet Var.  
**D'yeka:** The ultimate prey, mythological.  
**Ghequo:** A viscious animal with a set a jaws able to gnaw through dlex; 4 meter long mammal-like carnivore tht evolved where the average size of most of the wildlife is between 5-10 meters. (It is a mere rodent on this world.)  
**Kainde amedha:** Xenomorphs, translates to "hard meat."

**Kuty'y'ae:** Six-legged reptilian from the planet Kut'y'ae; fierce in battle, not very bright.  
**Ooman:** A mispronounced form of human.

**Pifc-nah':** Can be found on the snow world of Ywa; not very intelligent, but deadly nonetheless; single horn atop the head, used mainly for sparring with other males of the same species.  
**Pyode amedha:** Any soft-fleshed animal.

**Rjet:** Undefined animal species.  
**Rxio-asul:** The bright coloring on this crustacean's back is not of artificial means; life on their planet has odd pigmentation when compared to most life in the rest of the galaxy; a pesky foe that chews your feet.

**Tarei'hasan:** Undefined, some sort of animal species.  
**Yautja:** What the preds call themselves.  
**Zabin:** A specis of insect. Possibly native to the home world.

* * *

**BODY LANGUAGE & VOCALIZATIONS**

**Arm raised up diagonally: **Guarded

**Back arched and mandibles flared:** Rage

**Head and eyes lowered:** Submission

**Head cocked to one side:** Curiosity

**Lower mandibles spread:** Aggression

**Mandibles click together:** Regard

**Mandibles flared:** Anger

**Push with one hand at another's shoulder**: Challenge

**Placing one hand on another's shoulder, and shaking**: Greeting

**Growl:** warning, amusement, or laughter

**Hiss**: anger

**Roar**: fury

**Bark:** anger, outrage, command

**Chatter**: eagerness, regard

**Click**: surprise, anticipation, eagerness

**Rumble:** warning, curiosity, pleasure

* * *

**TERMS NOT IN YAUTJA LANGUAGE**

These are not actual yautja words, but they are things listed in the novels for ways to describe something.

**Black Warrior:** The yautja deity of death. In War, it is revealed it is a goddess of death and takes the form fo a xenomorph queen.  
**Burner:** Any sort of gun can be called a burner. It seems to most often be used to a sort of hand held plasma rifle that's size and form are debatable, but it only holds a definate amount of shots until it's ammunition is replaced.  
**Tress:** Tresses being the plural. This is the term usually used to refer to the yautja equivilant of hair

* * *

**MISTRANSLATED TERMS**

So you can see how it HAS been used and how it SHOULD be used.

**_**Cetanu**:_ The yautja god of death. This term is contradictory to the yautja pantheon, however... As their deity of death is the Black Warrior, who according to Machiko Noguchi in Aliens VS Predator: War, is a god_dess_ who takes the form of an alien queen. This actually makes a lot more sense, seeing as females are the dominant sex in their society so it's obvious the most important deities will be goddesses, not gods.  
**Jedhin:** An individual or an unblooded warrior. (Individual could be acceptable since jedhin/jedhin is one-on-one combat, but it definitely does not mean an unblooded warrior.)  
**Ki'cti-pa:** Spear, combi stick, lance. (It means wrist blades. Amusingly enough, the idiots who defined it as spear also gave wrist blades the fake name of "dah'kte.")  
**Mi:** Oil. (It actually seems to mean fire. However, I will soon look into this to make sure.)  
**Paya:** The yautja warrior god. (Paya has never been used in such a way in the books. Payas was used to refer to "the gods," and paya was used a few times in the same kind of manner as some people call Michael Jordon a god at basketball. And once again, in a society run by females... Most major deities are probably going to be goddesses, not gods.)  
**Tarei'hsan:** An unworthy opponent. (I can forgive them for this one, since in the books it was used in that manner ONCE... But as it's used more and more, it's obviously a general term for insect or bug. It was just being used in a derogatory manner that one time.)

* * *

A thank you goes out to **Chupi the Terrible **over at Gaia Online for a lot of his. Further referencing comes from the comics, books and various "canonical" Role Play sites.


End file.
